Torneio de Fanfics Twoshots Eternity Love
by Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry
Summary: Torneio de Fanfics de nyanko-Usagi-Cherry Sweet Pandora e Usagi Melodie Noir - .:Incrições encerradas:. .:Resultados on n.n:.
1. Chapter 1

**Torneio de Fanfics "Twoshots"**** - Eternity Love**

Bem vindos ao torneio da fanfics de Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry! \o/

A maior parte dos concursos você participa com oneshots, pois nesse você participa com twoshots 8Db

Para participar, é fácil! Escolha um dos pares de tema (citados abaixo xD) e envie a seguinte ficha de inscrição (por review):

**Nome: **_(nick do fanfiction xP)_

**Casal:** _(se não souber ou não tiver certeza, até deixe o campo em branco __e depois avise o casal__)_

**Categoria:** _(a categoria em que o par pertence)_

**Tema: **_(apenas um par de temas)_

**Gênero:**_ (8D)_

Inscrições abertas até o dia 21/06. Não serão permitidas novas inscrições após a data.

_**Temas:**_

_Categoria 1 - __Sentimentos_

Amor; Desilusão

Alegria; Paixão

Tristeza; Ódio

Compaixão; Amizade

Carinho; Afeto

_Categoria 2 - Objetos_

Taças; Broche

Xícara; Livros

Porta-retratos; Caixa de música

Tintas; Flores

Janela; Árvore

_Categoria 3 - Outros_

Verão; Histórias de terror

Casamento; Lágrimas

Despedida; Carta

Inverno; Fogo

Solidão; Amizade

_**Regras:**_

_- É permitido casais yaois, yuris e héteros_

_- Não é permitido lemon, orange ou hentai (__leves__insinuações__ são permitidas)_

_- A fanfic não pode ter mais nem menos que dois capítulos._

_- O tamanho máximo para os capítulos é 5 páginas no Word, fonte Verdana, tamanho 11 e com espaços entre os parágrafos._

_- Tamanho mínimo 2 páginas do Word com as configurações propostas acima_

_- Só se pode escolher um par de temas._

_- Não haverão segundas chances para fanfics atrasadas. (apenas para casos sem justificativa)_

_- Não enfiem OCs (quem enfiar OCs perderão pontos) _

_**Critérios Avaliados**_

_+ Erros gramaticais _(De -5 a -15)

_+ História (envolvente e original, por favor xD) _(30 pontos)

_+ Coerência com o tema _(10 pontos)

_+ Casal (mais original, melhor) _(30 pontos)

_+ Fidelidade aos personagens (Personagens OOC não serão tolerados) _(30 pontos)

Kisses!

_**Usa-Usa e Pan-Pan n.nv**_


	2. Inscritos

* * *

Olá! 8D

Aqui é a detestavél da Pan (a Usa deve estar na escola a essa hora o-o)

Err... Eu só lembrei de fechar as inscrições hoje e-e

Bem, antes de colocar os inscritos, recadinhos:

_1) A Senhorita reneev foi desclassificada por não especificar o tema_

_2) Várias pessoas se confundiram com "Categoria", mas não se preocupem com isso xD_

_3) A interpretação do tema fica por sua conta. O que você entendeu que é pra fazer com o par de temas escolhidos está correto e o sentido que você entendeu de uma determinada palavra também está correto. Não seremos rigidas quanto a isso n.nv_

Bem, agora com os recados dados, acho importante dizer que o primeiro capitulo da twoshot deverá ser postado **_até dia 01/07_**

Avisaremos a data de postagem do outro capitulo em breve, ok?

O sumário da fanfic deverá ser assim:

_-Resumo da fanfic-  
.:-casal-:. .:-par de temas-:. .:Concurso de Twoshots:._

Se não estiver neste esquema, não será aceito n-n

Assim que publicar, envie uma review com o link de sua fanfic e as informações sobre o premio que você receberá caso ganhe, conforme o modelo:

_**Link: **(o link do primeiro capitulo da sua twoshot)_

_**Casal do premio: **(yaoi, yuri e hetero permitidos)_

_**Gênero do premio: **(só "?" não serve desta vez)_

_**Tema do prêmio: **(se não souber de um bom tema, pode deixar em branco)_

Os três primeiros lugares serão premiados com twoshots, o primeiro com uma twoshot escrita por nós duas, o segundo com uma twoshot escrita por Sweet Pandora e o terceiro com uma escrita pela Usa-chan n.n

O quarto e o quinto lugar receberam oneshots, os demais não receberam premios.

Ok, sem mais enrolação: Os inscritos!

Até dia 01/07 n.n/

**Beijos de Pan-chan e Usa-chan (apesar da Usa não estar aqui ;-;)**

* * *

Categoria 1 - Sentimentos

**Nome:** Oul-chan

**Casal:** Não sei ainda

**Categoria:** 1

**Tema: **Compaixão; Amizade

**Gênero:** Drama

.:.

**Nome:** Hiei-and-shino

**Casal:** Uchihacest

**Categoria:** yaoi/shounen-ai

**Tema:** Tristeza; Ódio

**Gênero:** drama/tragédia

.:.

**Nome:** Angel of the sand

**Casal: **NejixSasuke (O.O')

**Categoria:** 1-sentimentos

**Tema:** Tristeza; Ódio

**Gênero:** romance/agst

.:.

**Nome:** Juhdye xD

**Casal: **Iruka x Kakashi

**Tema: **Carinho; Afeto

**Gênero:** Yaoi

.:.

**Nome:** Jeff-kun 667

**Casal:** Hinata x Sakura

**Tema:** Carinho; Afeto

**Gênero:** Yuri

.:.

**Nome:** Dark Crims Hosted Angel

**Casal:** SasuSaku

**Categoria: **1

**Tema:** Tristeza; Ódio

.:.

**Nome:** Jenny M. Spilberg

**Casal:** SakuIta

**Categoria:** 1

**Tema:** Compaixão; Amizade

.:.

**Nome:** Bibi-chan e Luna-chan.

**Casal:** Sasori e Sakura.

**Categoria:** 1.

**Tema:** Tristeza;Ódio.

**Genero:** Drkfic.

_Categoria 2 - Objetos_

**Nome:** Lady Murder

**Casal:** SasorixSakura

**Categoria:** Objetos

**Tema:** Xícara; Livros

**Gênero:** Hm... Tô em dúvida. Mas acho que vai ser só Romance mesmo xD

.:.

**Nome:** Lady Purin-Aoi.

**Casal:** SakuHina.

**Categoria:** 2

**Tema:** Taças; Broche.

**Gênero:** Drama.

.:.

**Nome:** Yeahrebecca

**Casal:** ItaSai

**Categoria:** Categoria 2

**Tema:** Xícara; Livros

**Gênero:** Romance

.:.

**Nome:** Mayuu Chan

**Casal:** Sai x Hinata

**Categoria:** 2 – Objetos

**Tema:** Tinta; Flores

**Gênero:** Ainda indefinido... mas é provável que tenha romance oõ

_Categoria 3 - Outros_

**Nome:** Borboleta Escarlate

**Casal:**Kakashi/Sasuke

**Categoria:**Outros (categoria 3)

**Tema:**Inverno;Fogo

**Gênero:**Romance/drama e angustia/hurt

.:.

**Nome:** megumeanne.

**Casal:**Provavelmente AssuKure

**Categoria:** Outros

**Tema:** Casamento; Lagrimas

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

.:.

**Nome:** Srta Abracadabra

**Casal:** Shikamaru/Karin

**Categoria:** 3

**Tema:** Inverno/Fogo

**Gênero:** Provavelmente, romace. Ou drama. Ou os dois.


	3. Prazo estendido

* * *

Atrasadas como de costume xD

Ok, gente... Vamos esticar um pouquinho o prazo até dia **10/07**

É última oportunidade de quem não fez, hein? xD

As pessoas que já lemos receberam uma review, se você não recebeu ainda, aguarde, logo você recebe n.n

Beijos!

Usa-chan e Pan-chan


	4. Segundo capitulo

Olá pessoas! o/

Mesmo esticando o prazo, muita gente não apareceu... Então, bola pra frente \8D/

O prazo para publicar o segundo capitulo é **20/07**

Dia 21/07 divulgaremos os resultados o/

Dessa vez enviei uma review apenas com o link e nós enviaremos outra review de confirmação o/

**Recadinhos:**

_- Juhdye xD: Por favor, informe o casal e o gênero de seu premio._

Kissus o/

Pan-chan e Usa-chan n.n


	5. Fim

Olá a todos n.n/

Hoje temos os resultados do concurso \8D/

metade dos inscritos sumiu antes desta data, mas... Ah! Pior pra eles XD

Sem mais enrolação:

_**1º lugar ****- yeahrebecca - Dejá Vu - Itachi x Sai**_

_**2º lugar**** - Hiei-and-shino - Addiction - Itachi x Sasuke**_

_**3º lugar**** - Srta. Abracadabra - Primeiro Dia - Shikamaru x Karin**_

_4º lugar - Anne Megume - Para sempre - Asuma x Kurenai_

_5º lugar - Angel of the Sand - Uma semana - Neji x Sasuke_

Meus parabéns \8D/

Agora vamos a inutilidades alegres xD

_**A melhor história:** Addiction, com uma média de 30 pontos n.n_

_**Melhor casal:** Primeiro dia, com uma média de 30 pontos xD_

_**Mais coerente com o tema:** Dejá Vu, Primeiro Dia, Addiction e Para Sempre, todos empatados com 1º pontos '-'_

_**Personagens mais fiéis:** Dejá Vu, com 30 pontos n.nv_

Essas categorias acima não serão premiadas, é só pra descontrair um pouquinho XD

Muito obrigada por participarem n.n/

Quando seu premio for publico nós te enviaremos uma MP n.n

Beijos!

Usa-chan e Pan-chan o/


End file.
